


FFVII Drabbles and Shorts

by Lanerose



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short pieces and drabbles in the FFVII fandom.  Character and pairing information is listed in the title for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verso - Zack & Sephiroth

“You’re kidding, right?” Zack blinked once, twice, and then returned to staring at Sephiroth, who was watching him from the other side of the desk with an unamused expression. “I mean, you’ve gotta be kidding, right?”  
  
“No, Zack, I am not.” Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at his junior officer. “I trust that you are capable of complying with the request?”  
  
“Yeah – I mean, yes, sir.” Zack said, shaking his head with incredulity. He turned and walked from the room, grumbling as he did so. “I just can’t believe – of all the stupid regulations ShinRa could’ve come up with – “  
  
The door shut, blocking off the rest of the dark haired man’s words. Sephiroth smirked in his wake. Pay back could indeed be a bitch, and ShinRa’s new regulation on report submission had been just the thing to get back at Zack.  
  
Sometimes, it was very good to be the General.


	2. Sprachgefuhl - Zack & Cloud

“I’m telling you, Spike, he was just amazing that day. I wish you could’ve seen him – I mean, I know you’ve seen him fight, but we’re talking about some of the few people who actually gave him a decent fight. He got so much stronger after that day that no one really challenged him again, but man – it was intense. For a moment even I thought he was a goner, taking on Wutai’s three most skilled fighters all at one go. Seph barely blocked the first couple of strikes, having gotten spoiled by the easy fights they’d been sending him ‘til then, but he got serious in a hurry, you know what I mean?”  
  
Zack looked down at the trim blond lying shivering in his arms, body twitching silently from Hojo’s latest torture. Glowing blue eyes stared silently back.  
  
“Yeah, kid, that’s what I thought you’d say.” Zack said, sighing.


	3. Loveless - Zack/Aerith, Cloud

She used to think that he’d come back to her. She was so sure she could almost feel him by her side already. It didn’t matter that he had clearly expressed interest in other women. She knew him, perhaps better than he knew himself, she used to think. Certainly well enough to know that she loved him.  
  
He had never been one to be tied down. Just like his hair, he was wild and free, nearly impossible to tame. It was one of the things that she’d loved the most about him, the way it stuck out at all angles and refused to be controlled. It had felt so soft, so smooth when she ran her fingers through it as he lay with his head in her lap. He would smile up at her with those bright clear eyes and tell her that she was wonderful, and she would smile and tell him how glad she was that he realized that.  
  
He would laugh, then.  
  
His laugh… She wasn’t sure she had words to describe about that laugh. Usually his laughs were like the rest of him, loud and uncontrolled, but that laugh wasn’t one of them. It was softer, like his hair, and came with a twinkle of mirth shining in his eyes. It was one of the reasons she’d expected him to return – she’d never heard him laugh like that for anyone else.   
  
She wondered, sometimes, where he was. He’d told her he was going on a mission and would be back in a week or two.  
  
“Wait for me,” he’d said, a roguish grin on his face, “and we’ll go see  _Loveless_  together.”  
  
She had thought she’d have to drag him to it, because he hated chick flicks, but it seemed he knew just how much she wanted to see it.    
  
“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He’d said, and she’d been so excited she could scarce breathe. “I’ll be back in a week.”  
  
He’d been gone for more than a week. Then the week had become a month, and then a year, and suddenly five years had passed and she still hadn’t heard back from him.  
  
Five years pass rather slowly when you’re waiting for love’s return.  
  
Then it had happened. Cloud had fallen through the roof of her church with Zack’s sword strapped across his back, and Aerith had known in a bittersweet flash of clarity that she would have to see  _Loveless_  alone.


	4. Yearning - Sephiroth

“Mother…”    
  
The word slipped unconsciously from his mouth as he watched the young cadet dash across the town square and tap lightly on the last door. It opened slowly, and a woman with dark hair peered around the edge of it for a moment before flinging it open and tossing her arms about the boy. The boy returned the hug with enthusiasm, blushing slightly as though he realized they were being watched.  
  
Sephiroth turned away, sadness hidden carefully away. The boy seemed so happy to be home, so happy to visit his mother, and she in turn was so very happy to see him. As he gathered his sword to head out of town for a bit and kill some monsters, thoughts resounded in his head.    
  
Would his mother have done the same, if he had gone home?  
  
If he had known where home was?  
  
She was beautiful, in his mind. Tall, and graceful, and everything that his  _father_  would never be. Kind. Loving – yes, above all, she was loving, and she loved him. She’d worry about him while he was gone. She would have been just like the cadet’s mother, excited and overjoyed to see him home safe after so very long away.    
  
If only he knew where to find her…  
  
He’d thought it was cruel to know that his mother was dead, that he’d never see her again. He’d thought it was wrong, and awful, that his birth had caused her death. He’d even thought that his father might be justified in hating him, in treating him as he did.  
  
Somehow, his father’s announcement that she was alive and that he’d never find her because that was how his father wanted it had been so much crueler than anything that had come before it.  
  
“Mother…” Sephiroth said softly, gazing blankly at the mountains of the Nibel region rising to meet the sky. “Don’t worry, Mother. I’ll be home soon.”


	5. Five - Cloud

Five.  
  
It wasn’t such a large number, really. He could count them all on one hand.    
  
One time, he had.    
  
He had looked at his hand, widely outstretched before him, and had tried to think of other things that he could do the same with – but no, he had more friends than that now.  
  
His usual sword had eight filled materia slots, as did his armour. He even owned more than five swords.  
  
Five really wasn’t that many at all.  
  
 _I suppose,_  Cloud thought, his mind wandering through his time in Hojo’s labs,  _that it depends on what you’re counting._


End file.
